Management of building resources includes controlling heating, lighting and other environment controls. Further, management of building resources includes managing occupancy of user resources, such as, desk and or cubicle availability. Hoteling is a term that has been used to refer to the use of desks and/or cubicles of an office space in which the user of occupant of the desk or cubicle changes.
It is desirable to have a method, system and apparatus for monitoring occupancy of a desktop.